In The Wake Of
by Hadyn-Ark
Summary: JD's life is hitting an all time low, but even then he couldn't possible have seen coming what life was preparing to throw at him next, much less who it was who could get him through it. But who will still be intact by the end? JD/Cox more sum inside.
1. Death

Story: In The Wake Of  
Summary: JD's life is hitting an all time low. But even then, he couldn't possible have seen coming what life was preparing to throw at him next. When the mysteries start piling up, the last person JD would expect help from turns out to be the only one who can get him through each hit as it comes. But who will still be intact by the end of it all?  
Warnings: Slash, of the JD/Cox kind. Some violence, and angst.  
Rated M, there will be fairly graphic slash scenes and violence later on.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs. I am merely a devoted fan twisting the plot to her own means :D

This is a bit of a trial for me, to see what I can do with this story, and how well this or any other story might turn out. Obviously this is my first, and it's not a definite yet that I'll keep it going. But If I find that enough people like this, than I'll definitely continue.

Chapter One: Death

_"She'd been sick for a while, you see. But she never let on to me how sick she actually was." Dan slurred, under the influence of the many beers he'd consumed. "She had- 'Idio- Idopathic...pulmry Fiber... Fibro...'"_

_"Idiopathic Pulmonary Fibrosis" JD whispered._

_"Yeah that." Dan took a swig from his newest beer. "She looked bad I mean, like she was sick, don't think I was just ignoring it! But then she took off. With her new boyfriend apparently. Thing was, there was no 'new boyfriend.'" He looked woefully at JD. "I mean, why'd she lie like that? Did she really think I couldn't help her at all? I could've done something, right? But then these people just showed up one day, and told me she was dead..."_

_"People Dan, what people? Where did she go? Who was she with if there wasn't a boyfriend?"_

_"Apparently, it was an experimental sort of therapy, or something... It was supposed to cure her." Dan was slipping away, JD could tell._

_"Cure her? But that's not possible! She was diagnosed, surely the doctors must of explained some things to her? She couldn't have really thought that that was possible!"_

_"Dunno, lil' bro. But one way or another, she was dead. They said- They said something had gone wrong, and she died before they could help her."_

_"Who are 'they'? Who was she with? Tell me Dan!"_

_"I don't know, they said they were from- from..." He was drifting off, the alcohol potent in his system._

_"From where, Dan, where?"_

JD was not having a good day, but he'd be kidding himself if he said he was surprised. Poor luck, it seemed, was quickly becoming a trend in his life. Originally, it had all started with his most recent break up. But the failed relationship became inconsequential in the mess that succeeded it. He was single again, fine, the ladies were probably rejoicing! But everything had gone downhill from there. Maybe it was some sort of karma, inherited from a former life. Or maybe fate had gotten bored. JD wished he knew, he'd like to give the finger to whatever grand deity had decided to fuck with his life. Especially today. Especially now... that his mom had died.

There, he'd said it. Not out loud, and not to anyone but himself, but it was the first time he'd actually admitted it. First time he'd really had the time to, was more like it. When Dan had shown up at JD's apartment last night, he had been unexpected, red-eyed, and bearing a cake. Like always, JD had known something horrible had happened. It'd been extremely late when Dan had shown up though, and JD had had to get up early for work the day, so he hadn't even had the time to let the thought sink in. His mom was dead.

And the world was truly conspiring against him, why else would it be now of all times that this would happen to him?

It was Turk and Carla's anniversary this week. It also Elliot and Keith's 'nine-months-two-weeks-five-days' anniversary, and why wouldn't they all be celebrating it? Elliot had gotten the idea from talking with Carla, and the conversation had gone something like this:

"Ohmygod, Carla! I was just talking to Keith and hetotallyaskedmeifhecouldmaybemeetmyparents!"

It had taken several moments for JD to dissemble what Elliot had said and turn into something comprehensible. By the time he had, the two woman had moved on in their conversation to-

"Oh my god, you don't think he might actually be-"

"Yes!" It was amazing how Elliot could go so long without breathing even once, JD thought. "I think that might be why! ButwhatamIgoingtosayifheactuallydoes?"

That one took a bit longer to JD to work out. Translating Elliot was usually easier for JD, but he wasn't usually so tired...

"-It's totally perfect! Don't you see? Turk and I have already starting planning it, and don't your parents own a mansion Elliot?"

JD was at a loss at what they were talking about now.

"Yes, but do you think it'll really help? What if it turns out that-"

"Elliot! I'm telling you, this is the best way to figure it out. Turk and I may be married, and we may already have a kid, but that doesn't mean we don't need some time to renew our relationship and enjoy some time as only a couple. Trust me, you'll be able to figure this out."

They were going on vacation, as JD later found out. How they had managed to get the time off all at once he had no idea. Either way, Turk and Carla had elected for a Resort Spa trip (how had they afforded that anyway?) and Elliot had decided it was high time Keith be introduced to the family. Though how that counted as a vacation, JD had no idea, even if her parents did own a huge mansion. Even if he'd heard there was even a pool and their own personal spa... Anyway, as luxurious as each of their trips were sure to be, JD himself was left virtually alone. Who was he supposed to go to? Dr. Cox?

JD and his self-proclaimed mentor had been miles apart lately. Work had them all over the place, and rarely would they wind up in the same vicinity. Even when they did, it was brief and to the point. And JD was becoming increasingly frustrated. Frustrated with Dr. Cox, and with all the other pressure his work exuded. He had never asked for the all the extra paperwork, the extra patients,the extra everything that had been coming his way recently. It wasn't as if he had a mourning brother to go home to, or a funeral to arrange... Dr. Cox was only adding to his work load, and therefore his stress. He wasn't truly angry with the man though. How could he be? He was honored really, that Dr. Cox was confident enough in JD's ability as a doctor to rely on him more. JD just wished he could find the opportunity to have someone help him with his ordeal.

"Newbie! Stop wasting time and get up to room 352, This here's a chart with your name on it, and damn it all if today's going to be the day your incompetence gets a patient here killed!"

Dr. Cox swept by him, scowl in place, and stormed off to one of his patients room. JD sighed, clutching the chart that had been shoved in his grasp. Seemed like Dr. Cox was having a bad dad as well.

Two weeks... Two weeks until the others came home, and JD already knew, it was going to be the longest two weeks of his life.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I want you all on your best behavior, understand!" It was a rare sight indeed, to see Dr. Kelso actually involving himself with the staff of Sacred Heart. But naturally it all had to do with-

"An old college friend of mine is coming to visit the hospital, and this is no social affair!" He huffed once before continuing, "He is here to observe and take note on the affairs of the hospital on the behalf of the hospital board. Apparently, there have been some concerns as to how well this hospital is run! Well, I expect each and every one of you to prove these claims false. There is no better hospital than Sacred Heart, and I expect all of you to prove it, or consider yourself fired!" Without waiting for a reaction from the gathered crowd he strode off, most likely to return to his office to yet again bathe in the mortal glory of being the biggest and greediest fish in a pond full of fellow minded asses, all concerned with numero uno only. Dr. Cox growled under his breath- Dr. Kelso never failed to ruin with his very presence, what admittedly would have most likely been a horrid day anyway, but his day nonetheless.

He left the others where they stood, not caring to bother himself with fretting interns and other worthless staff members. He had a job to do, and god knows what would be left of Sacred Heart the day Perry Cox didn't pull his and everyone else's weight around the place. He had patients to care for, and he needed his charts... He took off down a random route, one to bring him towards the nurses station, just waiting for the person who was fated to bare the brunt of his anger, just one incompetent person... Ah, and there she was now.

"Newbie! As much as we all enjoy gossiping with all the other gals, and trust me, I do so enjoy a good gossiping, but there is such as a thing as actually working while you are here at your job. For example-"

"I get it already, Dr. Cox! I'm going!" Scowling more than was customary for the kid, JD stiffly walked away.

Well that was unusual. It had almost looked as if the kid had shown a little backbone.

Hm, guess it must be someone's time of the month.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

JD had known what would probably be waiting for him when he got home, but he couldn't help but sigh anyway in exasperation at the state he found his brother in. Sure he hadn't decided to drown himself in dirty bath water mixed with beer this time (though it had probably been more like beer mixed with dirty bath water at some point), but he sure hadn't decided to lay off on the drinking. JD kicked the empty cans and bottles that littered the living-room floor out of his way as he approached his brother. When he stood above Dan's prone form at last, he could only stare for the first few moments. It wasn't as if his brother was lucid enough to care, as inebriated as he was. JD wasn't even sure if he was conscience or not. He leaned over to wave his hand in front of Dan's slouched form, but got no response. Sighing yet again, he straitened his brother's body on the couch and relieved him of the can he still clutched in his hand even in unconsciousness. He grabbed an extra blanket from his room and covered his brother with it, then fetched a garbage bag from the kitchen and set about unhappily cleaning his brothers mess.

"Oh Dan..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Meanwhile, at the closest airport, an important visitor was arriving. He might have seemed un-noteworthy to the average eye, all but invisible among the crowd, but he carried with him the latent threat to change the lives of a great many people, should he chose so. Literally speaking, he carried with him only a small and equally non-special looking briefcase, but beneath ice blue eyes there was carried a purpose, a will and ambition carefully cultivated by an aspiring mind . His body was frail, his hair white and disappearing by the day, but there was nothing in Dr. Paul Boucher that imbibed a weak intellect. He was smart, cunning even. And he knew what he wanted, and knew just how to get it._

_But first, he had a cab to catch and a Chief of Medicine to meet._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(A/N) So! This is the first chapter of my first scrubs story 'In The Wake Of' and I think (hope?) that it went rather well. I've no idea how long this will be if I stick with it to the end, but currently I have 13 chapters roughly mapped with the second already underway. Is it good? Do I continue? What do you think of it so far? Leave a review and tell me!

ps, the name of each chapter is a continuation of the tittle itself. Chapter one is 'In The Wake Of Death.' Next up: In The Wake of... Depression.


	2. Depression

(A/N) A quick thank you and message to every person who reviewed and/or added this story to your update list.

Bells of Tomorrow: I was beyond happy to see your review! Not only were you the first to do so, but before I had even started this story I had already had the fortune to read your works (which I love by the way). Having a FF author who's work I already like encourage my own, well that just made my day. thank you lots :)

Anyminutenow: Well, here it is! Not quite as quickly as you may have wanted, but well worth the wait, yes? (hopefully?)

Grace Grapefruit: I completely understand. I have a very severe love/hate relationship with cliffhangers.... yet when you're the author, how can you resist? I'm afraid you'll have to expect as many as I can make possible, but I assure you, I will do my best to make it worth the wait!

Andromeda-Rayne: I can never turn down someones pleading. I really can't. So here is the next chapter, just for you :D

One last thank you to Arilya, Ino Aole, and Localstranger for adding me to your alerts, I appreciate it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

JD was having an extremely hard time believing that the man in front of him was supposed to be friends with Dr. Kelso. There was just no way, no how. Sure, they were the same age. Sure, they were both doctors. They were even nearly the same height, the same weight. They seemed to both have a mutual affinity with muffins. But even so, Dr. Paul Boucher was everything Bob Kelso was not.

He was never without a gentlemanly poise, a serene smile. Calm wintry eyes, a sympathetic attitude... he was everything JD had been hoping to find at Sacred Heart all those years ago when he was an intern, and he was the perfect candidate for the mentor he had wanted. He was understanding, he was always calm, and even though he'd only been at Sacred Heart for the better part of one day, he had found a place in the hearts of all of it's staff members. He seemed perfect... But there was one tiny problem. A small one really. Compared to Kelso's demonic intentions, Elliot's nueroticism, Dr. Cox's perpetual ranting... It was almost nothing. Really, Boucher was nice. He was kind.

But the man was also a stalker.

At first, JD had tried to shrug the sensation. But throughout his whole day day at the hospital, he had not been able to shake the feeling... Someone had been watching him.

And soon enough, JD had known damn well who it was.

Because honestly, Boucher could give the Janitor a run for his money. No matter where JD went, or who he was with, his presence seemed to be lingering around every corner. It was uncanny, it was unnerving him! A senile old man stalking a young doctor, could there be any other better set-up for a horror film? If only Boucher were a vampire. In Dr. Acula-

"Glenda? Glenda! Earth to Newbie!" Dr. Cox's voice cut through his fantasy world abruptly.

"Dr. Cox?"

"Yes Coraline, it is I, and if I don't see you're ass in gear in the next five seconds, I'm going to assume that you-"

"Sorry, I was just thinking-"

"Stop right there newbie! For I must say, that is in and of itself a truly amazing thing, But-"

"Dr. Cox, I just-"

"No, Gloria. You don't 'just' anything. 'Just' get moving." And in a whirl of white lab coat, he was gone.

JD ground his teeth at the older doctors back as it rapidly disappeared into the distance. Why, on top of everything else, did he have to put of with this? Dr. Cox just had the worse timing in the world! Where had he been when-

"Excuse me, If I could just have a moment of your time, young man?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

JD had thought that he was the only one sensing ulterior motives from Dr. Boucher.

But not only had Dr. Cox caught on, he had also noticed Boucher's tendency to follow the younger doctor whenever possible. And Percival Cox was nothing if not possessive.

"Keep this guy away from newbie, ya hear?" Demanded the curly haired doctor.

"I can't," said Kelso bluntly.

"But isn't the guy your friend?" Perry half snarled in annoyance. He never liked asking Kelso for favors, and he liked it even less when he had to ask in vain. Not to mention that the chief of medicine in question wasn't even looking at him, but was instead glancing quick looks at his own office door. And damn, was Satan himself actually looking nervous?

"I said the man was my college! Not my friend. There's no way in hell I would ever be friend's with that man. He's.... Well, quite frankly, he's creepy Perry."

"Damn right he is, and that's exactly why you are going to keep him away from naive doctors like newbie. You're the goddamn chief of medicine, as you keep reminding us, why the hell can't you do anything?"

"I said that the man was creepy Perry, but that's not all he is." Kelso sat heavily in his leather swivel chair, behind his oak desk.

"Perry," Bob leaned forward, and planted his palms on the desk, "Paul Boucher is a very powerful man. And the thing with very powerful men, Perry, is that there will never be enough power for them. I don't know the real reason why that man has decided to show himself here when I haven't seen him in years, but I do know that he is up to something. And when the instigator is a man like Boucher, you know that it's something big." He spoke quietly, and with such a sense of urgency that Dr. Cox could not even bring himself to remark on it.

The man continued, "There's something going on with the board, and with other higher ups too. Why he chose Sacred Heart as the place to put his plans in motion, I have only a few theories, and I can tell you it's nothing good." He shook his head gravely.

Dr Cox spoke slowly in return, but with incredulity. "What the hell are you saying Bob, this man wants your position? A position on the board?"

Kelso grew even more edgy.

"That's not the way Boucher works, if he wanted the board, or my spot as chief of medicine, he'd sent someone else to do it. God knows he has a enough loyal peons to take the place of every staff member in this building. Perry, there's something more the man wants. And all I know, it that someone here has it."

"And who the hell would that be?"

"All I'm saying is that you might want to keep on eye on Jordan, or any other friend you might have in the higher ups. He came here with the purpose to achieve, and Perry, the man is ruthless."

"But what the hell would he want with Jordan?"

"Maybe nothing Perry, but I do know that what he's doing involves the board, and as a member, Jordan may find herself in a dangerous position."

"But Jordan?"

"Boucher doesn't like people who defy him, and we all know what your ex-wife is like Perry."

"Well, what about the rest of the board?"

"I'd stay away from Williams, if I were you. He's in Boucher's pocket for sure. As the rest for them... I have no love lost for any member of the board. Let's just hope that Boucher concludes his business quickly and gets the hell out. Let him get what he wants, and hope that nobody else gets caught in any crossfire. Perry... It may not be like you, but keep your head down."

Perry had no idea how quite to phrase the explosion just waiting to spew from his lips. But fortunately (for Beelzebub anyway), the opportunity was snatched from him.

The air was still and cold in Kelso's office, but it was not nearly as frozen solid as Bob Kelso at that moment.

You might have even heard a pin drop, were it not for the knocking at Kelso's door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Just who did Boucher think he was kidding?

How would he not know where Kelso's office was? How could he not ask anyone else for directions? How had the man manage to find JD at the one moment in his day when he was not surrounded by ailing patients or harried staff?

And in the middle of a near empty hallway, no less!

Was there not any other person in the hospital Boucher could have asked directions from?

"Yes, it's just over that way you see..." JD hurried to point the man in the right direction, and then prayed that he would be left alone. But as his whole day had been proving to him, some divine entity hated JD very much.

"Ah well... You see, I'm fairly certain I've gone in that direction once before, it might be better if you would... guide me there yourself, perhaps?" There was no tactful way of denying his inquiry, so JD had reluctantly agreed to bring him there. Yet it seemed that were some small mercies to be bestowed on him still, for the other man had said nothing at all during the short and hurried walk to Kelso's office. He thanked each and every one of his lucky stars to have been spared the complete awkwardness that would have ensued. He could only imagine was that conversation would have been like.

"Ah yes... Dr. Boucher. I have only a small request in return for this favor. Stop stalking me?"

JD could say with complete and utter honesty, that for the first time in his life, he was actually glad to see Kelso's door. God he could almost kiss it.

And in a second, he realized it was a very good thing that he hadn't. Accidentally kissing one's acerbic mentor as they exited said door, well now, that would have been a death wish. JD could only imagine how that would have gone down. Oh no, scratch that! He did not, did NOT want to imagine-

_-His mentor's lips nearing his own. They were of course larger than his, everything about the man was. But were they as soft? JD was never without his strawberry chapstick , so that would never be a problem for him. Oh no, no chapped lips for this young man! But everything about Perry was rough around the edges. His sarcastic nature, unchecked, could be absolutely brutal. But JD had always believed in the existence of Perry's softer side, in the tender heart beating beneath the cynical exterior. No, he knew, he just knew, that that first kiss would be as tender, as carefully done, as everything else truly important to the man was. Those large and rough hands were more gentle than anyone else's when he was handling a patient, more deft and sure, and confident, oh yes! He had spent years studying the doctor, worshiping the man, and finally, it was all about to pay off with this moment, with this-_

_"Newbie."_

_It seemed even at this point, Perry would not stop with calling JD names. But it was more an affectionate nickname, really..._

_"Newbie!"_

"NEWBIE!"

JD snapped to.

"-hell do you think you're doing?"

JD looked at the man. Perry- Dr. Cox! looked back. JD stared. Dr. Cox began to look truly, and he meant truly, angry. JD stared some more.

Then he ran.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Not unlike his last couple days, when JD left for home, he left with conflicting feelings. He was glad to leave the pressure of watching over his patients, and in turn being watched by overbearing boss's (not to mention Sacred Hearts newest fixture, Dr. Boucher) but returning home meant returning to his personal problems. Work kept him busy, work kept his mind off other things, work at least didn't make him want to tear his hair out in frustration or burst in tears from pure emotional overflow (at least not on a good day. which today was not). But he couldn't work forever, and his brother would never be able to survive with out him. And quite frankly, after what had happened hours before with Dr. Cox, he was quite happy to have arrived at home in one piece. Though that probably could only be accredited to the fact that JD hadn't seen Dr. Cox at all for the rest of the day.

"Dan?" The door to JD's apartment slammed shut with a hallow thud that rang overly loud in the emptiness of his living room.

"Dan! Dan, are you in the bathtub again?" But he wasn't there, and he wasn't in the guest room either. To his surprise, JD found his brother passed out on his queen sized bed, or at least he had thought Dan had been passed out.

"Heeey lil' bro, how're ya doin'?"

"Better than you Dan. " JD's brother was a mess. His was obviously drunk, like he had been for the last two days. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair and clothes were in a state of complete disarray, and he was really starting to smell. When was the last time he had taken a shower?

"Come on Dan, up and at 'em." JD hauled his brother by his arms and began half dragging and half shoving his brother out his bedroom door.

"Wha'? Why I gotta go anywhere? The bed is good... Wanna stay in bed."

"Dan, you need to take a shower." Dan slumped in JD's arms at the very idea, letting his head loll on JD's shoulder. He then exhaled heavily, straight in JD's face. "Dear god! Dan, you are definitely brushing your teeth too."

"Dun wanna..."

"I don't care, just get in there and stand under the water for a few minutes at least!" JD pushed Dan into the bathroom and let go of his arms. Dan, utterly lifeless, fell to the tiled floor and made no movement to get up. JD scowled at him and pulled at his lax arm.

"Dan, really! Is this necessary? Can't you just get into the shower by yourself?"

"Hey... JD. Can I take a bath?"

"No! The last thing you're to be doing is taking a bath. I don't need you to drown on me on top of everything else. Just- Just stand there for a minute, okay? Then you can be done."

"Dun wanna."

"Dan, all you need to do is stand up and-" As he had been talking JD had reached to his brothers arm, to once again haul him to his feet, but this time he had noticed something.

Dan was trembling, and he was overly warm to the touch.

"Hey Dan, are you okay?"

"Just peachy, Johnny! Ya know, not like mom's dead, not like there haven't been weird people showin' up at home, just showin' up outta the blue... It's weird, innit Johnny?"

"Dan?"

"People.. Jus' showin' up without reason, and then comin' back, comin' back to tell me mom's dead. Don' get it... It's weird..."

"Dan, look at me. Look at me!" He maneuvered his brother into a sitting position, coaxing Dan into turning his face towards JD's. He felt his brother's clammy skin, and observed the dilation of his pupil. Yes, something was definitely up.

"Am I gonna get that bath now, Johnny?"

"No Dan, we're just gonna get you back in bed, okay? I think it would be good if you just lay down for a while. Come on Dan, back on your feet..." Once again, JD had to drag his brother from a room, this time to bring him to the guest room of his apartment. And Dan was being strangely compliant about it. Typically, when JD's brother said he would or wouldn't do something, you'd have a better chance of moving oceans than changing his mind. Dan's compliance was freaking JD out more than anything else at the moment, but at the very least it made him easier to put back into bed.

When Dan was finally settled, and mercifully asleep, JD put the occurrence out of mind. It wasn't very surprising that his brother would come down with something. A strictly beer diet combined with lack of sleep could easily do that to a man. Dan had been rambling nonsense.... Besides, JD had other pressing things to worry about.

He had a morgue to call... It was about time he finalized the plans for his mother's burial.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So, does anyone happen to know JD's mom's name? I'm not sure that it was ever mentioned in the show. If you know, do leave it in a review. (But of course, you should be reviewing anyway)

And if there are any errors, tell me so.

So, wow. This chapter took quite a bit out of me, but when it started coming, it just wouldn't stop! Why else would I be finishing this at 1:30am?? Seriously, I had this done days ago, but it felt so wrong. And boy am I glad I put off updating it, after cutting a lot out, adding snippets of what I had before, and writing completely new scenes, I am thoroughly satisfied. Looking at this, I can truly admit how much I hated what I had before.

And so at last, the second chapter is complete! This is a major achievement for me, for I have suffered from chronic procrastination for quite some time now. Would you like to be apart of the cure? Review right now... and be apart of the valuable effort to end procrastination. Every review counts...

Next Chapter: In The Wake Of... Suspicion.

Cheers,

~Hadyn

*edit*

Jeez, I just realized a big mistake I made with a certain snippet of the chapter that ended up floating around in the middle of the chapter and got left there after my editing. It is gone now! And if you don't know what I am talking about, than good. You did not see my mistake.


	3. Suspicion

(A/N) I am so sorry this took so long to get up here. It's just, real life catches up to you! First I had finals, and after being absent while sick for two days, I had so much last minute studying and catch up to do. It sucked. But even after that, when summer started, I just had one thing after another going on! I was volunteering at my old middle school's orchestra camp and helping out with the kids, and every weekend between that I was busy. I went to a friend's graduation party, stayed over at my cousin's house, had my cousin staying over at my house for a week, went on a short road trip to South Dakota, my mom left for a weekend and I had to babysit my little sisters, and just today I was at my uncle's house warming party. Tomorrow I have to go to a family reunion I don't even really want to go to. But I knew that I had to get this out to all the people waiting for it... So here it is! Chapter three of In The Wake Of. Read on!!

Just a quick message to all the people who reviewed the last chapter.

To Kicking and screaming: Thank you for the complements! And also for Barbara, I may need that later on...

To Adromeda-Rayne: JD is indeed in screwy world at the moment. Sadly for him, things are going to get worse before they get better. But they will get better, I promise! Personally, I can only take so much JD angst before I feel too bad for him...

To : Boucher really is pretty freaky, just like I want him to be :D I like Dan too, there are far to few fanfics featuring him. But in my story Dan's going to have a large role to play in the things to come... Thank you for the complements!

To oneandlonely: Hello! I'm glad you love the story so far! And what can I say? I love a snarky Cox. In fact, I just love the word snarky, don't you? Is Boucher connected to JD's mom's death o.0 ? You'll have to read and find out... :D

To Anyminutenow: Thank you lots for the information on JD's mom, and of course for reviewing! You are one of three people to have reviewed on both the chapters so far, don't stop now! And trust me, the story is going to get so much better once things really get moving. All I can say is, pay attention to the small things, they'll mean a lot more later on.

To Gracie Grapefruit: Boucher is certainly up to something, and the hints start in this chapter, thus the name 'Suspicion'. And there'll be a bit more of a cliff hanger in this chapter, I do love them so... And guess what? Jordan makes her first appearance!

To helenaxfrank, bug0112, and heartfallen: Thank you all for the reviews of encouragement, you guys are the reason I keep writing. So here it is, the awaited update!

To Ladlyblue17: Hey to you too :) Thanks for stopping by to tell my what you thought, I'm glad you see potential in this. And I can't wait for the real JD/Cox slash to start too. I do love me some slashy-ness :D Sorry for the wait for this update, life gets hectic...

To HarryxPotterx4ever/LyssaLaughable(?): I love it when Dr. Cox gets protective! There will be much more by the end of this story, if I have my way ^^ Glad you think my story's amazing. I aim to please!

To Georgeluver92, karin85, dariella, lookingatstars, CelestialStorywriter, ddamato, Cold-Creature, saltoftheearth, Tandakku, Janey Weasley, , antra, drcarlisleforever, and localstranger for adding In The Wake Of to your update list. I appreciate it.

In The Wake of... Suspicion

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Even the smallest of sparks can sometimes result in an inferno. Jordan Sullivan knew it, and knew it well. Often enough, she would strive to be that spark. Sometimes it was almost something beyond her control, chaos and strife of a level that she could only ever be catalyst to. Today though, chaos had chosen a different catalyst.

Jack Cox.

Ultimately though, it was a result of coincidence that set things alight.

Jordan rarely came to Sacred Heart without good reason to. Today had been no exception either. With Jack in tow, she had set out with two intentions. First, to find her ex-husband in order to retrieve the check that would pay for her latest beauty-enhancing surgery, and second, to leave her son with said ex-husband in order to leave for said beauty-enhancing surgery. In other words, Jordan wanted Perry, and she wanted him now. It wasn't making it any easier that the temperamental doctor was no where to be found in the hospital. She had scoured the hallways of the hellhole, tramping from floor to floor, and all with her son in tow. With every step her ire had increased.

Where on earth was that man?

Her search had even brought her to look in places she knew Perry hardly went. Ted's office, Kelso's office, and now the Board's conference room. Which was surprisingly occupied. She had been about to leave, since none of the voices inside belonged to perry, but her curiosity could not help but be piqued. So she hovered, just outside of the entryway, and listened through the small crack of the partially closed door.

"-just like he asked."

"And he took it?"

"All of it. Didn't even wonder where it had come from. It was too easy. Just wish I knew why he wanted us to give it to him, I still don't see the purpose..."

What an annoying voice. Jordan knew that voice, in all its squeaky, quavering glory. Only Marcus Williams had a voice like it.

"Doesn't matter. So what's next?" This voice Jordan knew also. Kellen Armstrong. But what were two board members doing at Sacred Heart when there was no meeting or event? Jordan would have known if there had been anything scheduled at the hospital. The enigma, and her own curiosity, served to entice her even more. There was no way she was walking away from this now.

Jack however, had no such inclination.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jack Cox knew, with the impeccable logic only a toddler can posses, that the blueberry muffins on the counter, though placed just beyond reach, belonged completely to him. They were his favorite kind and they were _right there_ in front of him. It was if they had been placed there with only him in mind. An act of providence. It was only natural that they disappear into _his _hands, and _not_ the hands some wrinkly old man in a white coat.

For some reason though, the wrinkly old man in question seemed unaware of Jack's ownership over the blueberry muffins.

Which, obviously, had to be rectified.

But how to accomplish it?

A few moments later, when he had yet to decide between kicking the man or bestowing him with his most fearsome pair of puppy dog eyes, his planning was cut short by a navy blue obstruction. Craning his head skyward, he found his navy blue obstruction to be none other than a pair of navy blue scrubs, worn by none other than a certain girly, mousse-haired doctor. But maybe, this could be to his advantage?

"Well hey there, little guy! What is Dr. Cox's son doing at the nurses station all alone, hm?"

Jack held back the natural impulse to kick the spiky-haired doctor (his father had trained him well after all) in favor of utilising the girly-man to procure the muffins being raided by the old wrinkly doctor. Imperiously he pointed with one pudgy fist and demanded-

"Blue Bewy!"

"Blue berry? Oh, you mean the muffins! Well, I don't know about that. Those are Dr. Kelso's muffins. Has your father told you about Dr. Kelso?"

Jack frowned. "Ol' wrinkly bas-"

"-And I see that he has!" JD cut him off hurriedly.

"Well then," he continued, "you understand why we can't just go and take Dr. Kelso's muffins then, don't you?"

"Mine!"

"I see your mind doesn't change easily... Just like your father. And your mother too, when I think about it. Honestly, you have no hope of being normal, do you?"

The young doctor was rambling, so Jack glared. It was a glare so startlingly alike to his father's, in all it's fear-inspiring glory, that the young doctor could not help but naturally defer to it.

"Alright, alright, I'll get you your muffins, but you owe me one, got it? Maybe I can use this to inadvertently get closer to your dad... Hm..."

Jack kicked his feet impatiently. _Just get on with it already!_

The doctor got the message and stood up.

_Alright, _he thought,_ all I need is a distraction. _

He walked up to Kelso and said, "Good morning, sir!"

Dr. Kelso paused in his munching just long enough to bestow a "Good morning, sport!" in return.

_So far, so good._

"So... did you hear about the... elephant boy on the third floor?"

Dr. Kelso paused.

"Elephant boy, you say? You sure this isn't the donkey boy we had that one time?"

"Nope, sir. I distinctly recall that it was an elephant boy. On the third floor. Two floors up from here. The elevators broken and you'll have to take the stairs but trust me, it's worth it!"

_Your losing it Dorian, don't lose it!_

"You should go quick if you want to see it though, sir. I heard that he was leaving today. Who knows when he will be gone..."

"Yes, well. Quite right. I wouldn't want to miss out on an elephant boy, now would I?" Dr. Kelso leaned in towards JD.

"But if anyone asks, I was doing paperwork in my office. Understand, sport?"

JD smiled winningly. "Understood, sir!"

_success!_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There a thousand and one ways something can go wrong while in a hospital. Syringes, needles, scalpels, and a hundred different contractible illnesses all make a hospital the last place on earth a child should be wandering unsupervised. It made Perry's heart skip a beat just thinking about it. What if something had happened to Jack already?

There were many things that could be said about Percival Cox, things that _had_ been said about him. That he was an unfeeling and uncaring asshole. An emotionally stunted contrary man that you would be better off not knowing. But the one thing that would never be said about him, that he would never allow to be said about him, was that he was a bad father. He had his own fair share of problems, and god knew that he hadn't always done the best by his son, but he cared more than any of the pretentious parents that religiously attended every PTA meeting. He knew better than any of them what was most important when it came to children.

_"Perry! I've lost Jack!"_

When Jordan had ran towards him, with that look on her face... And when she had yelled to him that his son was missing...

No one could ever accuse Perry of not caring, not when it came to his son.

A game plan had been quickly formed between the two as Jordan and Perry split the search between them. Perry's first stop was at pediatrics. His hope was that if Jack had been by any of the more colorfully decorated rooms or even the children's waiting room with all its toys he might have been enticed to stay put. Currently he was urgently smashing the elevator button, cursing when it wouldn't come. By the point the janitor had walked up to him he was nearly pounding the doors in frustration. Would the damn thing just move?!

"The elevator's broken." The Janitor said.

Perry whirled and snarled straight into the other man's face.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that before?!"

"Well, Scooter caused a mess in-"

"Don't care!"

Perry nearly shoved the Janitor onto the floor when he pushed past him to get to the stairwell. Not caring, he took the stairs by the two's and three's and put the irate janitor's yells behind him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_10 minutes ago_

"So Scooter, decided since you couldn't have kids of your own you'd just steal one, hm?"

Of all the places for JD to run into the Janitor, the pediatrics ward had been a bit unexpected. Yet here he was, stuck in a bright yellow room with the Janitor and the son of Dr. Cox. And when you put it like that, his situation sounded like a bad joke. JD was waiting on the pun.

"I didn't steal Jack, I found him!"

"Likely story, you probably just snatched this poor guy off the street right from his loving mothers arms, didn't you?"

"No actually, I've been too busy here at the hospital doing doctor things and saving lives! Only _you_ would be sick enough to actually kidnap someone, and unlike me you actually have the _time _to concoct stupid schemes aimed at messing with other peoples lives!"

"Weeeell, seems like _someone_ woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Can't take a joke, can you?"

"Well sorry if my life is just a _little_ bit hectic right now, it's not like-"

"Yeah yeah, that's nice and all, but you might want to be more concerned with a certain two year old who's _not_ lookin' so great. Hm, what an odd shade of green... Didn't think humans could turn that color. Do you think he might be an alien?"

It was true, the toddler wasn't looking so great. Green faced, swaying ever so slightly, looking rather queasy... The symptoms all pointed in one direction.

"Garbage!"

"What did you just call me?"

"Grab the garbage can! He's going to-"

It was too late, with a small whimper the deed was done.

Being a doctor had long ago cured JD of most of the disgust that came along with some of the body's more gross functions. However, that didn't stop him from wincing at the splat that was immediately followed by a distressed wail. Somewhat foolishly, the two men spent a few moments staring at the crying child blankly, with no idea what they should do. It was when Jack bent over and released more bile upon the unsuspecting floor that they remember that they were a janitor and doctor, respectively. The former leaped for the nearest garbage can while the latter rushed to Jack.

JD soothed Jack as best he could while he quickly took stock of his condition. His forehead was slightly warm, he was shivering just a bit, and obviously was vomiting. The sudden symptoms pointed to a few different possibilities, yet with a sardonic sense of certainty the answer to Jack's distressful state dawned on him. Possible food poisoning? It couldn't be... the muffins?

_Oh god, Dr. Cox is going to KILL me!_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

"You, my poor, pathetic, excuse for a doctor, are one very, very, dead Newbie."

JD gulped, a useless gesture that did nothing to swallow his fear. Yet, he still parted his mouth. He had to explain to Dr. Cox that this wasn't his fault! But the moment he even so much as fractionally opened his mouth, Dr. Cox leaped on him like a wolf on it's prey.

"For God's sake, Veronica, I'd ask what the hell you were thinking if it weren't so obvious you had nothing up here to think with!" He shoved his finger in JD's face, ensuring that he understood exactly were it was he was lacking.

"Out of all the useless, pathetic, brain-dead- "

despairing, JD closed his eyes, willing Dr. Cox's rant away. Clenching his fists, he even willed himself to be back at his old apartment, with Turk and Rowdy and Carla, and no Dan. He willed his mom alive, and his dad too while he was it. He willed every bad moment away, every self-doubt and self-pity that whispered in the back of his mind, he wished were silent.

All he wanted, was for the whole world to shut up.

"-Idiot, worthless-"

_-Idiopathic Pulmonary Fibrosis-_

_"-They said something was wrong, that she died before they-"_

_"-I don't know, they said they were from- from...-"_

"Never, you are NEVER to come near my son again!"  
_  
"-It's weird, innit Johnny?"_

_"-not like mom's dead, not like there haven't been weird people __showin__' up at home, just __showin__' up outta the-"_

"Just SHUT UP!" He yelled, unchecked by his shattering control. He opened his eyes, _when had he closed them? _And let his hands fall limply at his sides.

He panted under his breath, and he stared at Dr. Cox and the deadly venomous look on his face. Yet, even as he observed all the tell-tale signs of the older doctors swelling rage, he could no longer find it in himself to feel fear.

"What did you just say to me, Newbie?"

He was, quite simply, too exhausted. He didn't want to deal with this, not now. He needed to get away.

"Ah! And if it isn't two of our finest doctor's here at Sacred Heart!"

A gift from heaven, was Bob Kelso. And yes, even for a moment, so was Paul Boucher. Not exactly the sort of distraction JD might have wished before, but desperate times allow for desperate measures, right?

"You flatter us, Dr. Kelso!" JD plastered a smile on him face, covering the numbness he felt.

"Well, credit must be given where credit is due! A fine establishment such as this would not run if it were not for the individual efforts of each and every member of it's community. Wouldn't you agree, Paul?"

"But of course, I agree." Boucher answered suavely. "And what a fine establishment, indeed!" The man smiled somewhat indulgently at Kelso, plastering a smile on his face just as fake as JD's.

"Thank you, Paul! I'm sure you'll also agree that these two, being such fine doctors as they are, must certainly have many important things do be doing. Isn't that so, boys?"

Kelso's smile was positively malevolent in intent. The message _do not screw this up for me! _clearly blazed a path on his face. He trained his gaze especially on Dr. Cox, silently reminding him of the unpleasantness that was his to inflict on his staff as he saw fit.

Dr. Cox, for all his rage, knew when to keep his mouth shut. However, he didn't fight to keep the scowl off his face, and as he breezed past JD, Jack in his arms, he whispered clearly to the younger doctor-

"_This is so not over, Newbie._"

"Well then, Paul, shall we continue the tour?"

The two men left, and yet again JD was left listless, at the end of his day, and with nothing more than bad things to look forward to.

"This just isn't your day, is it Scooter?"

And the Janitor, who had followed Dr. Cox back to Pediatrics, was somehow able to sum it all up. To weary for the irony, JD left without a word.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Did you do as I asked?"

"Sure did, Dr. Boucher. But what exactly was all of it even for?"

The gray-haired man smiled a vicious little smile.

"You'll see soon enough, perhaps... Either way, you'll get what you were promised."

Wilson smiled greedily.

"My thanks, Dr. Boucher. I Look forward to it."

"I am sure that you do, Marcus. Did you accomplished the other task I set you?"

"Of course, everything is just as you wished it. He has only to start eating them, and soon enough he'll be no problem at all."

"No problem indeed..." Boucher muttered to himself.

And then he laughed, a dangerous little laugh.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Review, and wish me luck at my family reunion!

~Hadyn

Next chapter: In The Wake Of... 'Fury'


	4. Anger

My computer is fixed at last! I can't believe it's been so long, thanks to those bearing with me and many apologies for the wait! Though I couldn't post them, I have the next several chapters completely written. So in exchange for this incredible gap in chapters, the next few will be up within a couple days of each other.

A quick word to just a few people:

drcarlisleforever, heartfallen, Cold-Creature, Antra, Adromeda-Rayne, Gracie Grapefruit and ladyblue17: Many, many thanks for your reviews! I do love them so....

LyssaLaughable- Glad the name thing was cleared up! ;)

Bells of Tomorrow- :D I had a lot of fun writing Jack's bit. I've never seen him play much of a part in any scrubs story, or at least not in a way that gave him his own perspective. I think I have a good idea how little kids think too, as I have two young sisters, demon children that they are... I'm glad for your feedback; I think I got what I wanted across.

Thanks also to every person who has added this story to their alert list :)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 4: Anger

_When bad things happen, they sometimes tend to happen all at once. Being of a more optimistic mind set, I choose to think that if bad things happen in such a way, then at least I'm going to have them all over with at once. But all optimism, even mine, has a point were it reaches its end. A harsh truth can shatter your notions of what is, and you began to doubt what will be. Sometimes the things you expect to be constant in your life -your family, your friends, your job- aren't there for you in the way you wish they were._

I miss my friends. I miss looking forward to work. I miss my mom, as dysfunctional as our relationship was. I miss my life.

In eleven days comes the first step back towards normalcy, when Elliot, Keith, Carla and Turk come back.

I can last eleven days, cant I?

_Maybe I should just call in sick today..._

"That Boucher guy, he sure is creepy, isn't he?"

JD had posed the same question to numerous other doctors, with mixed responses, each one a variation on how "fantastic" he was. It was annoying, a bit disgusting, and just a little frightening.

But these were nurses. And nurses possess a sixth sense, a sort of unexplainable power, over certain sorts of things.

"Damn right he is, Q-tip. Guy gives us all he creeps, doesn't he girls?"

Nurses were mystical creatures indeed.

JD heaved a sigh of relief. "Seriously! The guy's been practically stalking me!"

"Stalking you, Dr. Dorian? Sure you aren't exaggerating?" Asked a nurse whose name JD didn't know.

"Hell's no! Boucher's been turning up around every corner, in every hallway! He's like a ninja..."

JD was so glad to be telling someone, anyone, about anything to do with his last couple of days that he didn't stop there.

"And this is just on top of everything else! My mom-," JD took a deep breath, "A few days ago my brother showed up to tell me that she had died."

Worked up by only one sentence, JD clutched the edge of the counter with white knuckled hands.

Hold it together, man! How are you going to get through the rest of the week if you start falling apart after a few minutes?

"Well son, trust that the lord will see you and your loved ones through this. That he keeps you mother close to him in the kingdom above, and that hopefully this Dr. Boucher of ours will leave you alone." She layed a gentle hand on one of JD's stiff arms and patted him reassuringly.

It was almost pathetic how staggered JD was by the simple gesture, by one small kindness. Had he really become that starved? That quickly?

"Thanks Laverne." He said, fighting for a semblance of normality in his voice.

He opted for a change of subject.

"This Dr. Boucher though... what does he actually do? Have any of you heard what he even does as a doctor?"

"No one's said anything about knowing. The only explanation that Kelso would give was that he was some sort of college buddy of his, and that he was sent here to see how things were running. Some sort of inspector or something, I guess."

"No wonder Kelso is all up in arms about looking perfect." Said JD with feeling. "Did you know that just yesterday, he was busting ass because the sheets in the on call room hadn't been changed in two weeks? I don't even change mine any more than once a month." It'd actually become a lot more often, since Dan kept dirtying the ones he used.

"JANICE!"

"Uh oh, Q-tip, looks like someone's looking for you."

"Oh shi-"

But it was too late to run, too late to hide, Dr. Cox was on him like a rabid, demented- _oh god, stop with the imagery!_"Newbie, you shoulda called in sick today," _dammit, I knew it! _"-Because today is just _nawt_ going to be your day!"

"Look, if you'd just let me explain-"

"You seem to be laboring under the impression that I'm going to give a crap about anything you think for the next year, Denise! But as far as I'm concerned you are going to be nothing but a clip-board totting, coffee retrieving- well hell! You're just about demoted! As far as I'm concerned, you have been reduced to the quivering mass of uselessness and incompetency that _is_ an intern!"

He paused for dramatic effect.

"Now, fetch me my cup of joe and let's commence with the day, shall we?" He smiled with malice.

JD felt a swell of vile emotion rise in him, a feeling that had come familiar to him far too quickly.

"No." He said flatly.

"Excuse me, Maria? I almost coulda swore I heard something come outta your mouth. But now that would just be ridiculous, seeing as-"

"I said NO!"

The nurses and Dr. Cox were both staring now, while Laverne's hand inched towards the phone. Mr. Roberts would just not believe this! Talking back to Dr. Cox? Out rightly refusing his demands? Such a thing was unheard of from Q-tip! And to top it all off, it was not the first time in the last couple days that JD had interrupted Dr. Cox.

"_We-hell_, Newbie, it looks you've managed to convince yourself that you have a backbone, but you really, really, just trust me, you _really_ don't. Now, go get me that coffee, and I'll see about forgetting about what just happened, _just this once_."

They were at a crossroads now, and there were several turns that JD could take. With a level of daring never seen from the man before, he chose the unparalleled, the unknown, the most dangerous and complicated path available.

"No," he said, "For "_just this once", _I want YOU to listen to ME!"

JD took a big breath, and hoped that he was filling himself with just as much courage as he was oxygen.

"The last couple of days for me have been some of the most hellish of my life," he began. "And you know why? It's not because of the things waiting for me back home, or how alone I've been, it's been the things waiting for me _here_, the solitude I have to face every goddamn time I walk through the door!"

"_You_ are the only one I could possibly talk to, _but you never listen to a damn thing I have to say!_"

Dr. Cox sneered.

"Like you have things _sooo_ tough?" He challenged. "I've got a son to provide for and a harpy of an ex-wife to go home to every day, and you complain to _me_ about solitude? If you think for a second you have the right to complain about the unicorn and rainbow inflicted world you live in, than you are truly nothing more than a whiny-"

_"You," _JD hissed with enough venom to shock Dr. Cox into silence, "_are always doing this!_"

"To me, to everyone! You're so wrapped up in your own world, in your own problems, that you never stop for a second to think about if what you're doing hurts anyone else, not until it's too late!" Dr. Cox opened his mouth, furious words on his lips, but JD was far from over with his speech. The flow was only building, coalescing into something that he could barely understand, much less contain. He barely even recognized the vitriol coming from between his lips.

"Yeah, maybe you apologize in your round about way later, maybe you do something to make up for it, or try to heal all the hurt you cause, but if you keep repeating the same mistake over and over again, you're going to find out pretty damn soon that there aren't enough words in the world to earn someone's forgiveness! Not when you've gone too far for the last time! And damn it all, it's no wonder your world seems so dark all the time, what the hell else could you see with your head so far up your ass!"

The silence, alongside the anxiety and tenseness, was just about tangible in the air between the pair.

"Carol-!" Dr. Cox sputtered back to life.

"Don't even start with that," JD's dark tone of voice cut the man off before he could even start. He was getting louder now too, more heads were starting to turn.

"The only reason you call me names all the time, and belittle me constantly, is because you just can't stand the thought that someone might be getting close to you. You pretend otherwise, but everyone knows it! It may have been fine up until now, you being an ass and finding a way to show the barest amount of human compassion to make it better, but how long do you expect people to take that?"  
_  
"How long you expect me to take that?"_

The minute Dorian and Perry had entered the same general premises, he has sensed it. Angst and despair against a backdrop of righteous anger, coupled with Perry's exasperated temper... He knew that in a few short moments it would be the last place he could possibly want to be. The moment he had heard Perry cry "JANICE!" he had been out of there faster than when Enid made Tuesday night casserole. The atmosphere would be much more temperate in his office, for sure. Love quarrels among the staff were never pretty...

Unfortunately, bad luck had a name, and its name was Paul Boucher.

"Ah, hello Paul! What a surprise to see you here. I would have thought you'd have been too busy to stop by like this. What with the evaluation and observation... You know, all those things you're supposed to be doing here."

Bob's smile didn't reach anywhere near his eyes, and neither did Paul's, and the obvious latent threat became all the more blatant in an instant as the facade around them loosened.

"I never did like you, Bob."

Boucher wore his vicious self confidence like a well worn shoe, perfectly molded and caressing to the person who wore it. His air of casualty, present even when his intent stated anything but casual happenings, filled the room with its stink. Bob resisted the urge to snarl. He couldn't stand pretentious people, of which he considered Paul the worse.

"Care to state anything else even more obvious, or am I to be allowed to enjoy _my_ office in peace?" He retorted, withholding a number of more scathing remarks.

"Why of course, I wouldn't dream of infringing upon your... enjoyment."

And like that, the facade wove itself back together, whole and complete and just as sickening.

"Then why even show up in the first place? Surely not for a friendly chat between old friends?" He scoffed.

"Ah... but what an enlightening chat it was." Withholding a true answer, he left.

Thoroughly discomforted, he reached for a muffin from the basket on his desk. _Sick bastard, _he thought. But he would never dare say it out loud.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_When bad things happen, they tend to happen all at once. Whether it's your friends leaving, your mom dying, fighting with your mentor, or having to suffer the constant presence of a person you can't stand. Sometimes there is just no winning, no upside. Sometimes the only thing you have at the end of the day is the mere hope that things will get better. Hope doesn't heal wounds. Yet, with a little effort the tide can turn. I'll keep hoping, because that's what I do best, and soon my life should finally take a turn for the better. But when you have little to look forward to, and nothing to take solace in at the moment, that turn for the better seems a long, long way away. _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**(READ THIS)**

(A/N) Wow, so back at last! Like I said before, I am extremely sorry for the wait. To help to make up for it, I posted a JD/Cox oneshot that will hopefully bring a smile to your face. Take a look and enjoy~

Wow, what angst this chapter contains! I'm can gladly say that next chapter things start looking up for JD; god knows he deserves it...

Next chapter: In the Wake Of... Beginnings.

Review!

Cheers,

~Hadyn


End file.
